The Internet and the World Wide Web provide access to a tremendous amount of products and information at the click of a mouse. A consumer can therefore shop for goods on any E-commerce site on the World Wide Web. Such E-commerce sites permit a user to log on to the site, shop for goods and services online, add the goods and services desired to be purchased into an electronic shopping cart, submit the order to the E-commerce system's server, and have the goods delivered to the user. However, as convenient as online shopping is, a user who would like to shop for and purchase goods at more than one E-commerce site must go through the entire login and purchase procedures for each separate E-commerce site. Consequently, on line shopping, as convenient as it is, still is in need of improvement.